


I like the view

by Yennefer_Maleficent_Black



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara is oblivious, Until she isn't, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yennefer_Maleficent_Black/pseuds/Yennefer_Maleficent_Black
Summary: After they put an end to Lex's plans, Lena has something to say to Kara.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 305





	I like the view

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt, someone (you know who you are you wonderful being) wanted this written and I hope this will satisfy them. Enjoy!

Standing still had never been one of Kara’s strengths. The thought that Lex got to walk free, with alien gods in his possession no less, did not sit well with her. And yet, as much as she wanted to do something about it, she knew she had to wait.

For a month now she had to act as though everything was normal, as though she was complacent and under Lex’s command. He was not entirely convinced, of course, with Supergirl he never would be, and he shouldn’t. Every time she did his bidding, she felt overtaken by anger and sickness.

She had to, though. They had a plan, one they had made with Lena’s help, so it was guaranteed to work out. She trusted Lena, Kara finally had her best friend back. No matter what Alex had to say about it, Kara knew, in her heart, that Lena was back. Her Lena was back, everything was going to be alright.

Lex didn’t know that they were working together again, of course. That was kept under tight wraps so he wouldn’t get suspicious. If he knew it would only put Lena at risk, given their history. The thought alone was making Kara antsy.

During her lifetime, she had lost many people. People she loved and failed to protect. It never got easier, and it never would. But there were people in her life, like Alex and Lena, that she just couldn’t bear to lose. It was one of the reasons Kara had been so hesitant to let Lena back in, for fear that she would only prove that their friendship was lost for good.

Losing her wasn’t an option, she loved her too much for that. Kara loved Lena. From the second she had first looked into her eyes in her office back when she visited her with Kal-El she had known she was doomed to fall. Well, the first time she had _really_ looked into those magnificent green eyes.

Of course, she had had no way of fighting the feelings she had for her, but she could hide them. And what else would she do? First Alex came out and she didn’t feel like coming out for fear of making it look like she wanted to be the centre of attention. After that, it had become apparent that Lena had no interest in her like that, though sometimes Kara could swear she had.

Over time, telling Lena had become less and less of an option. Especially after she started hating Supergirl. Lying to Lena had been so bad, and it had made Kara hate herself, but she knew it had only been to protect Lena. Now that Lena knew that too, she had hope again. The hope of a better future.

Now, they had to take care of Lex before anything. The night they defeated Leviathan, the night Nia saved Brainy in the nick of time, was also the night they learned at least half of Lex’s plans. Of course, his plans involved ruling the world as was his “rightful place”, but they couldn’t let that happen. So they had made the plan to have him arrested for his crimes.

Have him arrested tonight, in fact. If all went according to plan, that is. Kara’s eyes searched the room. A room full of people in fancy clothes. A glamorous outing, just as Lex liked it, to celebrate the victory over the organisation he hadn’t even wanted to stop yet.

Blue eyes met green ones, just not the ones she had been hoping for. Still, she was met with a knowing twinkle, which was sign enough for her to know that, by now, Lena had managed to get the truth into Lillian. The woman may have been manipulated by Lex, but that didn’t mean that Lena hadn’t known how to talk to her. Lillian was a tricky creature, but with some luck, she was on their side now.

The green eyes she had been looking for were closer to the door, Kara realised. Lena must’ve only arrived mere minutes ago and forced to make small talk ever since, effectively trapping her by the door. It gave the blonde time to admire her best friend, rake her eyes up and down her best friend’s body, admiring the silky red, off-shoulder gown wrapped snuggly around her body.

A long skirt was wrapped around her waist, only open in the front, giving few to Lena’s long legs. It was an elegant dress, and no doubt very expensive, as was everything Lena owned. There was also no doubt that the black embroidery on the dress was mixed with several black diamonds, too.

Kara was rudely brought back into reality by William, who had been talking to her for quite a while. She almost felt bad for zoning him out, but his droning was a bit much at times, especially when he told her things that she already knew.

Angling her head slightly to signal her attention, though not taking her eyes off of Lena, she asked him to repeat the question. “I asked you for your thoughts, Kara,” he said in the very second Lena’s eyes finally met hers, making her shiver under the smirk the brunette was throwing her.

“I like the view,” Kara said absentmindedly, her thoughts somewhere far away from their actual conversation. The issue at hand had almost certainly been regarding Lex, but Kara couldn’t bring herself to think about that right now.

Perplexed, William inclined his head, a hundred question marks visibly swirling in his eyes as he asked, “you do?” Not thinking clearly, Kara said yes as Lena turned away and walked off to the side, away from both her and Lillian.

Line of sight broken, Kara turned her eyes back to William, seeing the look in his eyes. The puppy-dog look that screamed of false hope. It was then that Kara realised that the man actually thought she had talked about his outfit when clearly she hadn’t even been looking at him. _‘Shoot!’_ she thought.

“You’re my best view,” he said before she could interrupt him. This was incredibly awkward, and Kara started fiddling with her hands as she felt herself grin nervously. Letting people down had never been her favourite activity, but sometimes it had to be done, especially if the person with false hope was William.

“Eeh… oh, I see Alex, excuse me for a minute, please.” It was a lame excuse, but it was the only one she got to get out of this awkward situation. Also, Alex really was there and _someone_ had to help her out of this mess.

Her sister looked at her queerly when Kara reached her and asked why she looked as though she was running away from something. With a sheepish look on her face, Kara said, “well, William clearly misunderstood something I said and now thinks I complimented him.”

“Why wouldn’t you? I thought you liked William,” Alex said, and Kara wasn’t mad at her for thinking that. If anything, it was her own fault for not making it abundantly clear that she had no interest whatsoever in her coworker.

“I don’t, Alex, I never did. He is nice and all but I love someone entirely different,” Kara hissed in an effort to prevent anyone from overhearing her words. She didn’t consider the people at this outing to be particularly trustworthy.

“What? Who, since when? Why do I not know about it?” Alex was scandalised at the thought of her not knowing this seemingly important detail about her sister’s life. Narrowing her eyes at her sister, she whispered, “a while now, and you don’t know because it was never the right time, and since the person doesn’t feel the same about me and you wouldn’t have approved most of the time, I didn’t see the point of making a big deal out of it.”

Slowly, Alex nodded, taking in what her sister had just said. Temporarily overlooking one detail, she asked, “who could be that bad? I mean, it’s not Lex, is it? That would be absurd.”

“Not to mention disgusting, Alex,” Kara countered, outraged that she would even think to bring that up. Deciding to take a leap of faith, she added, “so no, Lex is not the Luthor that I love. By far not. He’s bald and has an ugly personality. Not to mention he wants me dead.”

Kara could see her wheels turning as she processed the information before her eyes blew open wide. Discreetly, Alex gripped her arm and dragged her across the room to a distant corner. Of course, that wasn’t very secretive as people could still see them, but without superhearing, nobody would be able to hear them.

“You’re in love with Lena? I didn’t even know you were into women,” Alex whispered, looking around to make sure that they really were alone. Crossing her arms defensively, Kara answered, “so I’m pan, nothing new, just never felt it was important to mention until it came up.”

An awkward silence hung over them for a few, painstakingly long moments. Kara turned to watch the people mingle as she waited for a response. Any response, really. Her sister being silent over something like this was never something she enjoyed. Not that she expected her to be overjoyed, not after what happened in the recent past.

“Look, Kara, I won’t pretend that I love this right now, not after, you know. But I’d be a real hypocrite if I didn’t at least give her the benefit of the doubt after coming through with Leviathan and now Lex. Just… be careful, okay? I don’t want you to get hurt. And be clear to William sometime soon, for your own sake,” she finally said before leaving Kara to greet Kelly.

Deciding to grasp the nettle now rather than having to do it later, Kara searched for William. After a few minutes of aimless wandering and exchanged greetings here and there, she found him again by the buffet. Kara briefly wondered whether Lena had had her hands in the creation of this event’s food, seeing as there was an astoundingly large amount of dumplings.

“Look, William, I think we need to talk.” Judging by the fall of his face, the man had an idea of what was coming. At least her words wouldn’t come as a complete shock, then. With a placating smile, she said, “look, you’re a good man, I know that, and the date we have been on was nice. It’s just that… I don’t have any feelings for you. You see, I already have feelings for someone else and it just wouldn’t be fair to you to keep quiet about that any longer.”

Looking positively crestfallen, her coworker nodded and took a sip from his drink. Taking his time to recover from the rather sudden blow, he took a deep breath. Eventually, he looked into Kara’s eyes again and said, “thank you for your honesty, Kara, it really means a lot. Now, you’ll have to excuse me, there is someone I need to talk to.”

It was the same excuse she had used earlier, but she let it go. It wasn’t like she was particularly eager to keep him by her side now, and he could take care of himself, she was sure of it. This would surely not be the end of his world, so to speak. Even if it was, it wasn’t her place to try and save his world, and certainly not at her own expense, no matter how much she disliked seeing him hurt.

There was also no time to do any of that since Lex chose this moment in time to start his great speech, announced by his mother. Lillian made it look inconspicuous enough as she left the stage again, letting the crowd applaud her son as he started what surely would be a speech filled with grand ideas and a lot of lies.

Agents from different agencies were gathered in the room, all in civilian clothes, waiting for him to announce his megalomaniac plans which he sure thought would come into fruition soon. They wouldn’t. The agents were only waiting for him to give them even more evidence against him so they could build an airtight case against him.

In the meantime, Brainy and J’onn were on their way to steal the compressed gods from him and put them in the Fortress of Solitude for safekeeping. Now that Lena had updated the Fortress’ security system to automatically attack Lex as soon as he stepped foot in there, the weapons were actually safe again.

Kara stood by and watched with immense satisfaction as their plan showed proved itself a great success as Lex was dragged away in chains, leaving many astounded. On this earth, most people thought he was some sort of hero. She was just glad that they were there to show them how wrong that was before it was too late for them.

Soon, the room was buzzing with activity. There were whispers everywhere, looks were being exchanged – it was becoming too much for Kara, so she stole out of the room and sat down at her desk in the Catco office space. There, the noise was dulled to the point where she could just blend it out.

For a moment, she pushed everything away. The whole world. At this moment, she allowed herself to just breathe and relax. That, of course, didn’t mean that she didn’t hear the heels approaching, or that she wasn’t able to pinpoint exactly who followed her based on the walking pattern. She would always know Lena from everyone else.

When her eyes fluttered open, blue ones immediately met green eyes. There was a hint of hesitance in Lena’s expression, and Kara prayed that she wouldn’t ever have to get used to that. Ever since she had lashed out against her best friend, she had regarded her with either hurt or insecurity. And yet she had to wait for Lena to be ready to talk about it, as always, because pushing the woman would never get her anywhere.

“We got Lex, did you not feel like celebrating with the others?” The question sounded innocent enough to the untrained ear. What she was really asking, was whether their success meant that Lena was on her own again now.

A weak smile on her lips, Kara responded, “there was too much noise out there.” Lips forming into an ‘oh’, Lena looked around, suddenly looking as though she felt out of place before she declared that she was sorry and would leave her alone.

“Lena wait,” Kara exhaled quickly, not really wanting the woman to leave just yet. When she had the woman’s attention, she added, “I didn’t mean you were… you aren’t loud, Lena. You could never be. You’re more than welcome to stay here with me if you want to.”

Still looking unsure, Lena asked if she was sure and if she didn’t rather want William to be here instead. At that, Kara let out a groan and let her head fall back. Silently, she cursed, “I swear if one more person assumes that he and I are a thing I’ll fly very far away.”

“Did something happen? Is that why he looks like a puppy left in the rain?” Again, a question marked with the cynicism that was actually fishing for a truth. Kara still had to figure out under which circumstances Lena was straight forward and what made her hide behind masks. But she would get behind it at some point.

“I just didn’t want to lead him on, what with me being in love with someone else already and all.” She hadn’t even looked at Lena for fear of giving herself away. Their friendship had just gotten back on track, Kara didn’t want to ruin it.

At this moment, she could practically feel Lena’s frown in the air, but she still didn’t look at her. Not even when the clicking of heels indicated that her best friend was coming closer, rounding her desk. Not even when Lena sat down on her desk, directly in front of her.

“Kara…” she began but trailed off, averting her eyes and taking a steadying breath. “Look, now that my brother is gone and Leviathan is safe and sound in the Fortress, I feel like we should talk.” Not liking where this was going, Kara looked at Lena with pleading eyes.

“No, no, don’t worry I’m not… abandoning you or anything. It’s just that this one secret, a pretty big secret, almost destroyed what we have and… I just think that we shouldn’t make the same mistake twice in a row,” she explained as she looked into Kara’s eyes imploringly.

Still weary, Kara carefully asked, “yes, but what brought this on, and what are you referring to?” After that, Lena looked down for the fraction of a second and swallowed hard.

“Because of what you just said, and I’m talking about my secret. It’s just that…” Her mouth opened and closed a few times as if trying to form a sentence, and Kara could hear her heart pounding in her chest. Then, Lena looked at her with determination, though her voice quivered slightly as she said, “I love you, Kara.”

It was Kara’s from to frown, confusion spreading in her. That was a given, seeing as they were best friends, of course, they loved each other. Nothing unusual about that. Unless… Kara recalled all the times she had suppressed the hope of Lena reciprocating her feelings, all the gestures over the years, like filling her office with flowers.

She was shaken from her frozen reverie when Lena slowly started to get up, the look on her face completely neutral. Quickly realising that she must have taken her silence for rejection, Kara deduced that this was Lena throwing her walls back up. Having Lena close herself off again because Kara was stupid was not an option this time though, so she grabbed Lena’s hands with her own, careful not to squish them too tight.

Searching green eyes in the semi-darkness of the abandoned office, Kara breathed, “I love you too,” just before she leant forward and stole a kiss from her. Almost immediately, she felt Lena’s lips move against her own, making her release a soft sigh of satisfaction.

Letting go of Lena’s hand, she laid hers on Lena’s hips, desperately pulling her closer. She had dreamt about this for such a long time that she didn’t want to let go. Not now, not ever. Lena seemed to feel the same as one of her hands held tightly onto Kara’s waist while the other flew to her blonde hair. Gripping a fistful of it and pulling Kara with her as she stepped back and sat back onto the desk, she pulled Kara in and encircled her waist with her legs, effectively trapping Kara. Not that she had any intention of leaving.

They broke apart eventually, both heaving and gasping for air. Kara drank in the sight of Lena’s slightly reddened cheeks and her heaving chest and couldn’t suppress a laugh, making Lena raise an eyebrow at her. Clearly, she wanted to know what the blonde was thinking.

“I have to say, I quite like this view,” she said with a cheeky grin on her face, eyes sparkling with affection, mischief and hope. Hope that this was real. That it wouldn’t just stop again.

“Oh really?” Lena displayed double the amount of cheekiness than Kara had, and the blonde loved it as always. But the brunette was also killing her as she leaned back slightly, giving her an even better view. Her intentions were clear, this wouldn’t just stop again.

Overjoyed by the fact that Lena seemed so sure about this, Kara said, “yes, Lena. You’ve always been the best view in all of National City.” Surging forward, she reclaimed Lena’s lips, kissing her passionately once more.

“Jesus guys, would you get a room? Honestly you two, god knows who could’ve walked in here, and I sincerely wish it hadn’t been me,” came a voice from the entrance of the office. Jumping away from Lena, Kara looked at her sister with a guilty look on her face. With all the distraction she had failed to hear her approach, not that she usually made a lot of noise.

“No need, don’t say anything! I’m glad you’re alright, and with that, I’ll say goodnight and, well, have fun,” Alex sassed with a wink thrown their way. While Kara was mortified at her sister’s behaviour, Lena had a hard time suppressing a laugh.

Standing up from the desk, Lena pressed up against Kara and breathed into her ear, “what do you say, Supergirl, shall we get out of here and take this elsewhere?” A shiver ran down Kara’s spine, and she knew that Lena definitely didn’t need to ask twice.


End file.
